


鸡飞狗跳的事后

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon





	鸡飞狗跳的事后

杜珉宇昨天夜里窝在床头看画册看到两三点钟，只觉着刚一沾枕头没多久，就被杜珉峥火急火燎地叫起来，拿围巾帽子缠了个严实，就要拎出门去。

将事情来龙去脉应收眼底的小少爷跟在杜珉峥后面偷偷地笑。

昨日傍晚间，杜珉宇跟三两好友从大世界看戏回来，在院子里看到宋璟的车，自知有这位主子在能免一顿杜珉峥的数落，心情大好，不由自主地将腰板挺得直了些。

谁知他才一进门，就听着本该琴瑟和鸣的两位家长在书房里正吵得翻天覆地，顿时吓得他大气不敢出一声，猫着腰要往二楼去。楼梯才迈上两阶，就听着宋璟气喘吁吁地从书房里夺门而出，在沙发上顺走了大衣，砰地一声将门带上。

杜珉宇钉在原地一时不知该上还是下。他有一瞬间与宋璟对视，不知是不是看花眼了，总觉着宋璟那双细细的眼里好像盖了一抹水色。

他在心底暗叹一声要变天，以免殃及池鱼，杜珉宇以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻进屋里猫着了。

果不其然，吃饭的时候杜珉宇被家长借着坐没坐相站没站相、挑食、心不在焉等一干理由训了三顿，惹得小少爷也没多大胃口，小心翼翼地告了句我吃好了便及时退场。

夜里他路过杜珉峥房间，屋门留了个小缝，呛人的烟味儿顺着门边淌出来。杜珉宇摇摇头，一瞬间觉得自己要为杜珉峥操心起来。

宋璟这边想着白天的场景更是翻来覆去的睡不着觉，披了条毛毯倚在沙发上翻英文杂志。

逍遥自在惯了的小宋少爷忽而被爱人跟个孩子一样管着，本就浑身上下都觉着不利索。好不容易趁着周末将杜珉峥忽悠着一起去俱乐部玩牌，还没等着将押出去的本钱赢回来，便被牵着手腕直接拉走了。

杜珉峥冷着脸开车，宋璟也心气不顺，觉着对方扫自己兴致，各自揣着火气一路无言，直到一前一后进了客厅才爆发起来。

宋璟呲他中途离场，扫一局人的兴致，没有牌品；杜珉峥更是不爽，牌打到一半，宋璟喝了几杯洋酒就 开始满场地嘲讽别家，眼见着局里几位脸色显然不自在起来了。

宋璟声称这种场所将情绪带进来的本就有问题，又开始指摘杜珉峥不懂得消遣、上纲上线，杜珉峥气他这般趾高气昂与自己对着干的模样，推搡着就要把宋璟往书房里带。

没少见着杜珉峥“料理”家事的宋璟下意识觉得不对，抬腿要走，奈何根本不是杜珉峥的对手，三下两下便被杜珉峥掐着细腰摁在桌边，就接踵而来地往从未挨过打的身后抡。

宋璟只感觉到一阵几乎要冲破天灵盖的羞臊之意，大脑空白了三四秒才扭着身子开始回头骂他，嗓音里夹了些显而易见的焦躁。杜珉峥沉着脸不理他，只顾着摁着宋璟不断扭动的细腰，间接不停地施以责打。

宋璟与久经捶打的杜珉宇不同，自幼被父母宠溺惯了，挨了没十几下眼圈就犯了红。又觉着杜珉峥拿他像孩子似的教训是在折辱他，心里委屈不忿，不由自主地漏出几声破碎的抽气。

杜珉峥闻声才觉着不对，赶忙哄着宋璟把圈在手臂里不透气的脑袋抬起来，谁知刚一触上宋璟的肩膀，就被狠狠一巴掌挡开了。

宋璟兀自起来理好了皱皱巴巴的衬衣，微微抬起眼皮看他，凉凉的目光在杜珉峥身上扫了一圈，看到杜珉峥手里的“刑具”甚至是自己在他生日托人高价买回来的意大利产细纹小牛皮皮带，喉咙里滚出一声冷笑。

杜珉峥打得就是宋璟这一身不自主显露出来的流里流气，见他又开始不冷不热地嘲讽连篇，压不住火气，三言两语地又吵起来了。

宋璟愈发觉得杜珉峥蛮横无理、独裁专制，将他一串教育抛在脑后，怒气冲冲地在客厅捡了大衣和车钥匙扬长而去。

天色沉得厉害像是要下暴雪，他一路疾风似的开回家，身后难以忽略的痛楚时不时跳出来提醒他半小时前发生过的一切。

挨了打之后滚烫的臀肉贴在车座上半个小时，宋璟才带着一头冷汗筋疲力尽地回了家。家里的老佣人看着少爷脸色不对上来嘘寒问暖了两句，宋璟更是抹不开脸面，草草地打发了两句便回屋窝着了。

他站在铜镜前小心翼翼地褪下身后两层衣料，雪白柔软的臀肉上横着杂乱无章的红痕。他试着拿指尖去碰肿胀的臀肉，嘶了一声又收回手。

宋璟脸色不善，在心里怒骂杜珉峥。

公馆里的电话一个接一个响个不停，宋璟吩咐了老管家一概不接。

宋璟洗澡的时候分外仔细地给身后并不十分严重的伤敷了层药油，换了身宽松的居家服猫在窗边对着本英文原著做摘录，手边搁着加了双份奶和糖的咖啡。

他一抬眼，窗外果不其然下开鹅毛大雪了。

趁着暴雪一停，心心念念了宋璟一晚上的杜珉峥火速揪着一脸没睡醒的杜珉宇出门。二人先驱车前往了城里一家糕点店，给杜珉宇买了两块奶油蛋糕垫肚子，又打包了两份新出炉的奶油小方，火急火燎地往宋公馆开。

杜家二人抵达宋公馆大门口开始孜孜不倦地敲门的时候，宋璟正好在客厅里处理关里留下来的一堆理不清的零碎差事。

他喝了口咖啡，抬眼一瞥窗外，雪早已停了，给里外两难的管家递了个眼神，意思是就让他们在外边候着吧。

管家不好意思地开了个小缝冲着杜珉峥摇摇头。

杜珉峥深吸一口气，“宋璟，你开门，我跟你道歉，昨天不该跟你动手，你让我看看，让我进去好不好。”

一旁蹲在台阶上汆雪球的杜珉宇险些一个踉跄滚下楼梯，他不可置信地转过头去看杜珉峥和那扇紧闭的大门，一时间难以消化刚刚所听到的一切。

宋璟行走的笔尖倏地一抖，险些将纸张划破，随后重重把笔摔在桌子上，脸阴沉得好似这刚下完暴雪的天色。

他把纸撕下来，团成一团丢在篓子里，一字一句地吩咐，“把他俩都给我请出去。”

杜珉宇冻得小手通红，揣在怀里一个劲儿的搓。他偷偷去看杜珉峥的脸色，发现家长正低着头沉思，大抵是人生第一次被堵在门外，没什么经验。

小少爷感觉这番修复家庭关系的重担只能被迫落到自己身上，他上前夺走了杜珉峥怀里捧着的点心盒子，清了清喉咙。

“璟哥开开门呀，你别生哥哥气了，我请你吃奶油小方。”

杜珉宇收到杜珉峥一个眼神，经过分析大概是鼓励的意思。他抿嘴偷偷一笑，一鼓作气，加大了两分音量。

“璟哥你是不是第一次挨打呀，疼得厉害的地方要把淤血揉开，要不然迟迟好不了的……”

“嘶，但是揉淤血很痛，不揉以后会一直痛，但是大概一个星期就会好啦……唔……”

杜珉峥实在听不下去，上前堵住了杜珉宇绘声绘色的伤员经验分享，顺便一巴掌轻轻糊在他身后，“喊这么大声，不嫌丢人。”

杜珉宇眨巴眨巴一双清亮亮的眼惊，点点头，转头去环视了四周，宋璟家的位置偏，附近没几户邻里，周围一圈除了厚厚的雪连半个人影都没有。

他正攒了一口气打算不负众望地把宋璟劝出来，公馆的大门从里面打开了。

杜珉宇一脸骄傲地回头去看杜珉峥，打算邀功。还没等他反应过来就被一只手捉住肩膀，狠狠两巴掌拍在身后，打得他一个激灵躲到杜珉峥身后去了。

宋璟显然是动用了毕生的修养，来压抑着自己不做出拿扫把将两个人扫到大街上的过分行为。

杜珉宇见他脸色不善，躲在杜珉峥身后不吭声。尽管如此还是情不自禁地往宋璟身后瞟，被逮个正着，宋璟又要过来揪他耳朵，嘴里骂他，“生怕别人不知道你挨打，杜珉宇你过来。”

宋璟家居服外面只披了条毯子，一阵风过来将他吹了个透。杜珉峥见他冻得抖了抖肩膀，见缝插针似的推着一大一小两个难缠的少爷往屋里走，顺便将不情不愿的宋璟借机搂了个满怀。

杜珉宇黏糊糊地凑在宋璟边上推销一盒甜甜的点心，“璟哥别气哥哥了，我特地拿零用钱给你买的……很贵的，你必须吃。”

宋璟被他推搡得往边上去了去，沙发上偌大一块地盘，杜珉宇非要挤在自己身边，头上一顶软乎乎的帽子就贴着自己的胳膊蹭来蹭去的，毛手毛脚地去拆那点心盒子。

“别挤。”宋璟被他蹭得发痒，不由得笑一声，伸手摸了下他帽子上的毛球。

杜珉峥去厨房给宋璟倒了杯热水来盯着他喝到见底，瞥了眼不知道什么时候溜到地毯上坐着吃起蛋糕来的杜珉宇，悄悄地握着宋璟的手腕往边上去了。

宋璟并不屑于理他，只是由着杜珉峥轻车熟路地领回了二楼卧室。

宋璟进屋便甩开杜珉峥的手，挪到床边，骨头一软扑在床上，从枕头底下摸出来一本书，百无聊赖地翻看，视杜珉峥为无物。

迫切地想哄爱人的杜珉峥跟上去，回头看了眼门已经关好，想要去褪宋璟的裤子查看他的伤势。

宋璟感受到虚虚落在自己身后的手，下意识地臀腿一僵。反应过来之后又一个骨碌在床上一滚，躲开了。

杜珉峥无声叹口气，坐到床边，去揉宋璟留给自己的一个后脑勺，“给我看看，我怕你身上不舒服，紧张了一晚上，听话。”

宋璟用背影表示拒绝。

杜珉峥右手去揉他后脖颈上的软肉，“我错了，宋璟，别跟我计较了，原谅我？”

宋璟哼了一声，抱着床边的软枕埋着头不出声了。杜珉峥凑在他身后赔笑脸，蹬了拖鞋一个翻身黏在他身上，贴着人儿软软的耳根一口一个我错了别生气了，叫得宋璟心里发痒，挥挥手把他隔开，“别闹。”

眼见着他不再挣扎得厉害，杜珉峥趁其不备一把将爱人宽松家具裤扯下来了，宋璟只皱了皱眉，没躲开。

臀上的伤显然并不严重，经过一晚上消散了七七八八，只残留下极浅的几条印子，看起来手感依旧很好。

杜珉峥一颗悬着的心沉了下来，忍不住拿手去摸，被宋璟扯着耳朵拎起来，爱人瞪了一双细长的眼，皱着眉数落他，“没个当家长的样子，一天天带着杜珉宇乱来。”

杜珉峥只顾着上前黏他，拿下巴去蹭他的颈肉。知道他是在说杜珉宇那小家伙在门外说的那一番话驳他面子了，把又瘦又软的爱人搂得更紧了点，“我教训他。”

宋璟想到了什么，正色着把他推开，直盯着杜珉峥略带笑意的眼睛，“杜珉峥，你不能那样对我。”

杜珉峥想要问他哪样来逗他，又看他神色认真，咽了下去，拿唇去碰他冰凉凉的额头，“我跟你道歉，以后不会了。”

宋璟敛了眉眼低低嗯了一声，“你要是觉得我哪里不好，你要跟我讲，不能不由分说地使用暴力，”他顿了顿，在杜珉峥手上咬了一口，“我不喜欢。”

杜珉峥早就盯着他家居服领口袒露出的那一片雪白咽了好几口口水，两只手不由自主地攀上了他圆润的肩头，细细地摩挲着。

杜珉峥朝着他偏头一笑，解开了衬衣最上面的两颗纽扣。

“那我们换种方式。”

杜珉宇在楼下吃了半天蛋糕也不见着二人从楼上下来，想来是二人需要好好沟通，毕竟杜珉峥这家长在料理自己方面很有手段，却并不是很会处理感情事务。

他等得久了，索性偷偷打开了说要送给宋璟的道歉礼物，看着佣人送过来的画册，一口一个，没几分钟就见了底。

直到日上三竿，杜珉宇已经披着毯子蜷在沙发上睡了个回笼觉，二人才匆匆忙忙地下来了。杜珉宇被家长叫醒吃饭，正好看到宋璟正低头系马甲的最后两颗纽扣，杜珉峥从身后拍了宋璟一下，后者一皱眉，瞪了杜珉峥一眼。

杜珉宇睡得迷糊，揉了揉眼睛，关切问他，“璟哥，你屁股还疼啊。”

宋璟嘴角一扯，抬腿狠狠踢了一旁略显无辜的杜珉峥一脚，朝着杜珉宇慈祥地招招手。

“来，你过来。”

杜珉宇虽然迷糊，却仍然能感觉到来者不善，狠狠打了个哆嗦。


End file.
